Songs to Define A Life
by Michelle285
Summary: My, still very late, second response to the iPod challenge. I'm being cautious with the rating.


_Disclaimer: You can see who owns the songs and you know who owns the characters, and you know it's not me!_

_ A/N: Okay, I'm trying another one of these. I had fun with the first one and I really liked this first song that came up on shuffle. Oh, and I'm going to try to keep them under 100 words this time, but I'm not making any promises. Enjoy!_

**1. Wind Beneath My Wings – Bette Midler**

He never said anything. It was always like this and he never told her to step back, to step aside. It was him that made her who she was. Not that she would ever admit it to him, but as long as she was admitting it to herself, maybe she could do something about it. Something needed to be done, she needed to thank him, but she wasn't sure what to do. After all, the words that most people considered grateful, well, they didn't work for her. How could she tell Marshall that he was ultimately her hero?

**2. You Look Good In My Shirt – Keith Urban**

She grabbed the shirt off the floor and slid it on. She needed coffee and she was headed to the kitchen to make some.

As she walked back to the bedroom she saw him awake staring at her.

Mary shrugged, "I needed coffee."

Raph shook his head, "I should've known."

"But now that I'm fully energized, I'll get back in bed," Mary said wiggling her eyebrows. "Ready for round 2?"

"Wait!" Raph stopped her. "I like the view. You look really good in my shirt."

**3. I'll Be – Edwin McCain **

Marshall smiled watching Mary. She amazed him. He knew if she would just let him in her life they would be amazing together. He would do anything for that woman.

He was there for her when she needed to vent and knew how to talk her down. He was the only one she used for comfort when she was crying. He encouraged her in everything and anything she did.

Yep, he would do anything for her. Now, if she would only see it he could do so much more for her, things that involved much pleasure for them both.

**4. Rocks Instead of Rice – Kellie Pickler**

He wasn't a vengeful person. At least, not usually.

He wasn't invited to this wedding, but he came because he wanted to see what Mary getting married would look like. Were they really throwing rice at the "happy couple" coming out of the church? She wouldn't let her (now nonexistent ) wedding with him be like that.

Approaching the church he looked down at the ground so Mary and Marshall wouldn't see his face. Raph saw a rock by his foot. Hmm, maybe he would pick it up and throw that. He really wanted to, but didn't do so.

**5. Famous in a Small Town – Miranda Lambert **

"Why do I have to do this?" the witness whined. "I want to go home."

Mary and Marshall shared an exasperated glance. How many times had they explained this? "There are people that want you dead."

"They won't find me," the witness argued. "Chicago is a huge city."

"They know where you live!" Mary exclaimed.

"You know how people in a small town are really famous for doing anything?" Marshall questioned. "It will be like that for you if you go home."

The witness finally agreed.

"Who knew that piece of information would make her agree, Mr. Encyclopedia," Mary mused.

**6. Help Pour Out The Rain – Buddy Jewell **

"Do angels pour out the rain?" Brandi asked her big sister one night as Mary was tucking her into bed.

Mary handed her little sister Biscuit and nodded.

"Can I be one?" Brandi asked.

Mary shrugged. "Maybe one day."

The next day Mary had to go out and leave Brandi at home with their mother, which was scary in itself.

"Be really good and don't go near Mom," Mary instructed. "If you listen to me, I'll ask God tonight in our prayers if you can be an angel and help Him pour out the rain."

**7. What Might Have Been – Little Texas**

"It won't do any good now," Marshall repeated over and over. "She's married and there's no reason for me to think about what could have happened if she didn't marry him. I've moved on. I won't think about her anymore."

Mary looked at Raph sleeping and looked down at her left ring finger. Then she shook her head and whispered, "I married him. I can't change it. I can't wonder about what might have happened if I hadn't walked down the aisle and told Marshall how I felt."

And in the office, to each other, they pretended to be happy.

**8. Nobody Knows – Kevin Sharp**

She was happy. She didn't, wouldn't, let anyone think differently. She snarked back at Mary, even though it took her a little while to get used to the woman. She did her job with a smile on her face, even though it was difficult.

At night though in her empty house, she wasn't so happy. She didn't have that smile on her face. She walked over to the mantle. She sighed and with tears in her eyes she traced the outline of John's face. Eleanor would let nobody know how sad she really was.

**9. All or Nothing – O-Town **

Raph sighed. It was painfully obvious that Mary wasn't invested in their relationship. Sure, she was always there for sex and she even said they were going to get married.

The ring was never on her finger. When she went on adventures with her partner she wasn't allowed to tell him where she was going and she spent an awful lot of her time with that partner of hers.

Raph couldn't take it anymore. They were going to lose everything. He told her that she didn't love him. When she didn't stop him, he knew he was right.

**10. Fireflies – Owl City **

"What are you doing out here?" he asked his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "Couldn't you sleep?"

"Your child here was keeping me awake," she said angrily, but the smile let him know she wasn't really angry.

"You should try counting sheep," he suggested.

Mary shrugged. "I'm counting fireflies. It's more challenging and I can actually see them."

He shook his head but stayed outside with her for a few more minutes. When she yawned he asked, "Ready? Is baby asleep?"

"We can only hope," Mary said turning to look at him. "I'm really happy."

Marshall smiled, "Me too."

_Yes! I did it! They are all 100 words or less. :) I'm quite proud of myself. They aren't proofread though, because I would be tempted to change things. Review and tell me which ones you liked and which ones you hated. Please? I'm hoping to get more reviews on this one than I did on the last one. _


End file.
